vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viper (Mammon)
|-|Arcobaleno= |-|True Form= Summary Viper is an illusionist from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ''where he serves as the illusionist of the Vongola's assassination squad, the Varia. He's the mist Arcobaleno, the 7 strongest people in the world in a generation that were turned into babies, and thus is known as the most skilled illusionist of his generation (even though he's already lost against other illusionists). Mammon is very greedy and tends to charge other people, including his allies, very high costs for his services. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''7-C' | At least 6-B Name: Viper, changed his name to Mammon Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Left ambiguous Age: 2 Physically | Unknown, Probably 18-25 (True form) Classification: Human, Varia Officer, Arcobaleno Powers and Abilities: |-|Arcobalebo Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mist flame user, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Flight, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Limited Reality Warping via Real Illusions, Can locate any person, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Power Bestowal (Arcobalenos can sealing their skills in a bullet and passing it by fireing the bullet), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Possession (All of illusionists are hard to gain their mind and steal their body) |-|True Form= All previous abilities, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception Negetion (Can use illusion to fool characters in verse who can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Precognition Negetion (Should be on higher level of illusionist than Torikabuto, who able to fool Tsuna' Hyper Intuition), Minor Law Manipulation with Viper Mirage R, likely Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Town level (As an Arcobaleno aka world's strongest selective seven, he should be on same level as Xanxus) | At least Country level (As an Arcobaleno, he is superior to the most of characters. Should be comparable to a Vindice), Viper Mirage R ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Leviathan) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Released his curse and used his attack before Fon’s attack finished) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Country Class Durability: Town level (Able to tank attacks from Mukuro and Chrome) | At least Country level Stamina: High, Could fight Mukuro's illusions and sustain heavy mental damage and not faint, could fight two powerful illusionists at the same time without effort, can cover an entire town with an illusion effortlessly (most illusions in Reborn are limited to a City Block), can continue fighting even after using a self-destruct ability Range: Thousands of kilometers with illusion technique (Comparable to Mukuro Standard Equipment: Mammon Chains (prevents him from being tracked by the energy signature of his Dying Will Flames), Mist Pacifier, Varia ring, Roll of paper, Fantasma (The frog on his head and his Box Weapon) Intelligence: Very intelligent, invented the Mammon Chains, also a battle genius (all the Varia are) and master illusionist Weaknesses: Is physically very weak compared to most of the other Arcobaleno and is especially vulnerable as a baby Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Arcobalebo Form= *'Mist Flame:' The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. **'Construction:' The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. *'Illusions:' As the Mist Arcobaleno, his Illusions are first-class. the only time he was defeated by another Illusionist was when he fought Mukuro during the Mist Ring Battle. His most commonly seen used Illusions are Illusions of clones of himself and the Illusion of tentacles. **'Real Illusion:' Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. *'Viper Mirage:' Viper unleashes illusions over a large area, changing its appearance. Viper generally uses it by covering up places in his chosen location and making new sections. *'Telepathy:' One of his psychic abilities is telepathy, the ability to read minds. *'Thoughtography:' The ability to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper; the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to the desired person. *'Flight:' Viper can fly because of his Animal Partner Fantasma's abilities, but he has been shown to be able to fly without Fantasma's assistance. |-|True Form= *'Viper Mirage R:' He sets up an illusion on the intended target and sets a specific rule in the target's brain, which, if broken, causes the target to be damaged with a wound to be determined by the caster. the two wounds shown so far have been lacerations and self-destruction. This attack appears to be characterized by a particular sound and attacks the target's brain directly. However, the technique does not restrict itself to only one opponent, but on all people within a certain area, including the caster himself. *'Uroboros:' Declared by Viper himself to be his strongest illusion, Viper unleashes multiple large blind eel-like creatures with large mouths and sharp teeth. Key: Arcobaleno Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6